minecraft: journey through dimensions
by ilovemygf34
Summary: Jack and David are about to start recording a YouTube video when lightning strikes his and Davids homes. now they must learn the basics of minecraft again and soon realize they are not alone in this world. rated T for language. My third genre would be friendship and my 4th genre would be romance but doesn't focus entirely on it. The plot is that notch brings them into the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hi guys this is my first fanfic and I would really like to get reviews and stuff. Constructive criticism is great to. Anyway let's get this story started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mine craft YouTube or Skype.**

**Chapter 1: How the…**

I was at my desk about to start recording when on Skype it said David was online I started the call and asked him if he wanted to do another let's play episode. It started to rain heavy outside but I and David didn't notice. We logged on the server and I clicked record just as lightning hit the house. My computer went black and all of a sudden I blacked out but as I was blacking out I saw something that looked familiar but blocky.

I woke up in a house and I thought somebody kidnapped me. I tried to shout for help but instead of noise I saw in the bottom corner of my eye it said: ilovemygf34: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. I the realised that the house looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I stood up and started walking to the door but I tripped and when my head connected with the wall a square shaped hole appeared and I heard a pop. I then realised that I was in mine craft.

**Ok how was that hey? But yeah I will be trying to update every weekend or so. Um I guess that's it so I will see you guys in the next chapter I guess. (oh god sounds exactly like my ending for YouTube :o)**


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

**Authors note: agghh a hood week of school holidays has passed and now it's time to go back to school. SCHOOL RULESS! Cough Not cough cough. But yeah so chapter two and I got a follow on my story whoop whoop. Alright this chapter will be longer I swear. So yeah. now just got to figure out where my school stuff is….**

**Chapter 2 relearning the basics of Minecraftia.**

Uggghhh my head hurts" I thought. I was forgetting something and the I remembered David was missing! I began to search frantically but I couldn't find him anywhere and I came to the conclusion he was either dead or wasn't in Minecraft. I decided I needed to get some tools but I couldn't remember how to get the wood and thought that was strange I decided it must have to do with force so I slammed in to the tree with all my force but it didn't work. After about an hour of this I got pissed off and screamed "You piece of fucking shit and I hit it repeatedly and then a piece of wood came out. I closed my eyes to calm down and started punching it repeatedly until I had the whole tree in my hands. I didn't understand it I remember being a Minecraft pro but now I can't remember anything but a couple of things but they were pretty unimportant. I turned around to see an arrow flying at my face. Wtf I thought it's not nigh time so hostile mobs shouldn't be coming out right now unless I got that mixed up to. Then I heard a hiss and fear went straight through my brain I ran as fast as my legs would carry me all the way to the house that was on David's server that we made and shut the door. A cute voice came through the door "hehe I like giving n00bs a scare" it said I yelled back through the door I'm not an n00b I'm a pro". I opened the door to see who said that and found a cute girl around the age of 13. She was wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face on it she had messy orange hair she wore in a cute way. Her eyes were auburn. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked. "um er no reason hey what's your name?" I asked. "Mines Jack" "Cupa" she replied bluntly. "hey that sounds like creeper" I say. She looked at him and said "I am a creeper" he jumped in shock before he remembered what mod he had asked David to put on for a mod review: The mob talker mod. "ah shit" jack mumbled "hey have you seen another guy looks like me curly hair?" "Is he your friend? Cause if he is he's probably paralyzed by now" "how?" "I saw him being taken by widow the princess of cave spiders." "would you by any chance know how to craft a sword?" I asked " I thought you said you were a pro" "look its complicated."

**POV change: David's POV**

I woke up and I see a cute girl over me I try to move but I can't and my mouth won't move either ah crap I just got to hope jack will save me.

**AAAAAnd cut ok see longer chapter so yeah I might have to have 4 genres as well but yeah school tomorrow fuuuuuuuuuu have to face dumbasses and the like. Schoolwork ughhhh. ill see you guys in the next chapter next weekend **

**Ilovemygf34 out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Widow

**Authors note: hey guys another chapter is here and I need to reply to reviews.**

**Aresesgirl: thanks for being the first reviewer and swords are easy but they forgot everything about crafting in Minecraft.**

**Guest Callum H: I'm not even sure if that's a review but u are my friend so I guess it counts?**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 3 Widow**

**Jacks pov**

Cupa had shown me everything I needed to craft and I now held a wood sword. It felt flimsy and weak in my hands but I needed to save David and well this was the only way. We stood outside her lair and I thought to myself 'what I wouldn't to have some TNT right now'. I walked in to the lair to see widow standing over David.

**Widows POV for reasons.**

I looked up from the cute boy that was trying to escape paralysis to see another human….. And Cupa. THAT BITCH. She raged. She was going to let this human kill me for the sake of his heart. I thought we were friends. Quick as a flash she shot webs and stuck the sword to the wall along with Cupa and the boy. She would take the boy for a plaything but she would kill Cupa with the only weapon that could kill them for good. A sword. And she had foolishly provided one without thinking. 'This will be fun' she thought.

**Cupas POV**

She registered what was happening straight away. Jack looked dumbfounded but she new what to do she would have to wait for the right time though. Widow started getting closer and Cupa knew what she was going to do and waited. Widow paralysed Jack then grabbed the sword and lifted it above her head to kill Cupa when all of a sudden Cupa spawned 10 creepers and they blew up right next to Cupa and widow. She may have been invincible against explosions but widow was not and died on the spot. She ran to jack and picked him up and slung him over her back and did the same with David. The paralysis would wear off but she needed to get them back to the house. Or widow would find them she didn't even bother getting the sword. She made two beds and put them down laying Jack and David on one. She made two wood picks for when the paralysis wore off so they could get better resources. She was really tired and didn't have enough wool to make a bed. So she climbed into the bed Jack was in. she smiled and went to sleep.

**A/N: and that's a wrap okay I will see you guys in the next capter so please favourite follow or review. Ilove out.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Caves

**A/N: ok guys I'm sorry for not updating but I have reasons. First weekend I was at my grandparents. Not allowed to touch their comp. weekend 2 I was camping so yeah. But anyways we need to continue this story right now.**

**Oh extra note I'm accepting OCs since this doesn't just focus on mob talker mod. **

**Name (preferably funny/weird)**

**Good at mining, building, farming or fighting.**

**Appearance. **

**That is all.**

**Chapter 4 The caves**

Jacks POV

I woke up in a bed and figured it was all just a dream with my eyes closed I reached out for my desk to get my iPod to see what time it was. My hand swung through air I open my eyes and see a blocky floor. "Aw man". I moan and get up. Cupa must have put me in bed when she escaped. I turn around and see Cupa in the same bed I was in. My face goes redder then Redstone. At that moment Cupa's eyes open and she goes redder than me. "I-I made pickaxes for you." She stutters quickly while pointing behind me. I turn around to see two finely made wood picks I turn and smile at her. I go wake David up. "Alright Cupa pick up a pick." I say. She looks at me in a weird way. "Why would I want to go mining?" she questions. "Well you were sleeping in my bed… so I figured you might want to go mining with me." I say with a smile. "Nah I'm only joking David's the miner in our group. I'm the fighter." I laugh. "Do you want to go collect some wood because our supply is pretty low?" "Ok." she says. I grab a pick and head off into the caves with David. We gather some stone and I make a sword. He makes a stone pick. This is going to take a while.

**Widows POV (yes you read it right)**

I woke to find myself in the web of rebirth (**all of the human mobs have something ending in rebirth)** and feel hatred for Cupa she wanted to have that one boy for someone to keep her company she loved him and she wanted him back. Cave spiders awaited her command in various corners of the web. "Find the boy I captured and kill his companion and Cupa. With a sword." The spiders all scattered off in different directions and she smiled. She was never going to have to see that bitch's face ever again. Plus she would have a cute boy to keep her company.

**Cupa's POV**

She was just finishing off the last of the trees when it was getting dark When she felt the tremors in the earth **(they all have one power that relates to what mob they have power over)** that suggested thousands of cave spiders. She went pale and knew that Widow had found them. She rushed towards the house as fast as she could.

**Yep cliff hanger I know I'm the best don't worry. Guess you guys will have to read the next chapter. Anyway this is Ilove signing off. (I really should think about doing that for YouTube)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand were back for a new episode of repopu….. wrong thing (facepalm) I noticed I didn't give a description for my characters so here they are.**

**Jack he wears a black ninja suit with green eyes. His hair colour is Blondish brown and on the back of his suit it says ilove (yes I am jack) and yeah.**

**David wears a green shirt with a diamond pick axe on his back has Blondish hair. And yeah. Ok I got some OCs from Cats cats cats. Which will be introduced this chapter. And also thanks for reviewing cats. On With the story**

**Chapter 5 The attack.**

**Jack's POV**

He picked up the iron ore he had mined and looked over to where David was and saw he was trying to get some redstone on the other side of a lava pit. Being a boss I parkoured over within seconds and mined it. "Aaw no fair." David said. "Nothings ever fair." I replied. That's when a cave spider jumped on David's back. "David!" I cried in alarm. I jumped over the lava again and was about to kill the spider with my stone sword when another cave spider barred my way. I slashed at it but it jumped onto the roof I looked up as it jumped down and I quickly raised my sword above my head. I heard the thump and then saw the smoke. I rushed over to David again and slashed the spider off him. "Retreat back to the house." I yelled at him. He immediately bounded up the stairs. I was fighting a losing battle and I couldn't move up the stairs. I had to keep fighting quickly checking the durability on my sword while fending off another spider. Shit! Only 10 more uses. My sword broke and I looked down sadly. When all of a sudden I saw the flash of green and looked up to see Creepers had joined the battle and I smiled. I used one of the creepers explosions for a jump boost and somersaulted over spiders to the stairs and climbed up quickly. I made it to the top but only just. "Iron now!" I shouted as I reached the crafting table. The iron landed on the table and I whipped out my sticks and quickly made an iron sword. I whipped around to see a black leg creeping out of the stairs. I jumped and killed it and whipped around to see thousands more of the coming up the stairs. I had an idea. "Everyone out time to do what I do best." I said with triumph and whipped out a piece of TNT and David's eyes widened. He ran out and dragged Cupa with him. Jack placed the TNT at the entrance to the mine eyes gleaming. I placed the Redstone torch down he had secretly crafted and sprinted. He jumped at the door and burst straight through the wooden flame as the explosion came in behind him and he rolled on the grass. Looking back at the fiery remains of his house. No spiders in sight when all of a sudden Cupa screamed. I turned around like a whirlwind to find widow standing there with an iron sword to Cupa's throat. "I'll fight you for her to live." He said quickly without thinking. "Oh how brave. Cupa it looks like you have a knight in shining armour here. I accept but I must let you know I was the top in sword fighting class." She replied. Then we both charged at the same time. I matched her blow for blow and she matched my blows as well. I would jump over a sidewards strike and then bring my sword down hard and she would block it with an above head parry. Then she moved with lightning fast speed and disarmed me holding the sword to my throat. "Any last words?" Widow asked. "Yeah you should've joined us." I said while kicking upwards as hard as I could and the sword went flying before I punched her in the face hard to knock her out before catching the sword. I was about to bring the sword down on her when Cupa's voice sounded throughout the plains. "WAIT." She screamed and I looked at her. "She is my friend and I think we can convince her to join us." Cupa said quietly. "If you say so Cupa but the first sign of violence and she will be gone. Forever." He replied.

**Miyon Ashida's POV**

She looked at herself. She was wearing blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, boots and a white hoodie. Her hair was black, her eyes were grey and she had pale skin. She looked at her twin, Kiyon, and saw she was wearing the same outfit as Miyon, only inverted colours. She had teal dyed hair, green eyes and pale skin. They were climbing up a mountain exploring and when they reached the top of the mountain they looked down to see Miyon's most hated person in the world, Cupa. She was with two humans one of them was dressed like a ninja and the other was dressed in a silly uniform like thing. She also saw Widow and knew not to mess with them but the annual mobs meeting was soon and they would attack the two humans then. She grabbed her bow and attached writing to it then shot it next to the ninja's feet. They then seemingly melted into the shadows.

**A/N ooookkk that was a fairly action packed chapter I guess and thanks again to cats for providing OCs I Have a party I need to go to tonight so yeah and the plot will be revealed in the next chapter. This is Ilove melting into the shadows.**


End file.
